san_juan_branch_linefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan
Dan is an ex-Denver and Rio Grande Western steam locomotive who works on the San Juan West. He originally worked on D&RGW trackage, including the now Union Pacific owned Moffat Tunnel Subdivision and Soldier Summit. His primary assignment is taking coal hoppers from the Blue Sky Mine. Biography Denver and Rio Grande Western In 1920, the Denver and Rio Grande Western ordered thirty standard gauge 2-8-0, Consolidation type, locomotives, class 190 from the Baldwin Locomotive Works. They were renumbered into class C-41 (meaning 41,000 lbs of tractive effort) during the railroad's reorganization in 1924 and ten were converted to three foot gauge in 1928-30 at the railroad's Burnham Shops in Denver, CO with many new parts including new frames and smaller drivers. They were then renumbered into class K-37. Dan was bulit as Class-190 #1115 in 1920 by the Baldwin Locomotive Works for the D&RGW. When the railroad reorginised in 1928, he was renumbered as 1015 and reclassified as a C-41. He continued to work for the D&RGW until 1947, when he was retired from the D&RGW and went to the San Juan West as one of their four first locomotives (the other being Annie, Ben, and Anthony). Personality Dan could be described as a hardworking and dependable locomotive who loves pulling freight trains and hanging out with his friends. Although he's usually friendly, he can sometimes get annoyed by his friends' shenanigans. However, he does have a sense of humor and can brighten up their day. Technical Details Basis Dan is a D&RGW C-41 numbered 1015. These engines were built in 1920 for the D&RGW by the Baldwin Locomotive Works. Their primary use was freight trains and sometimes passenger trains on the D&RGW network. All were retired by 1948 and most were scrapped, including 1015, the engine that bares Dan's number.. However, their are some survivors, all of which were converted to narrow gauge and reclassified as K-37s between 1928 and 1930. 1026 (now K-37 #491) was moved to the Colorado Railroad Museum since 1983 for use as a static exhibit and has been operating at the museum since August 2014. 1021 (now K-37 #492) has been stored at Chama, New Mexico since 1970. 1005 (now K-37 #493) was moved to Silverton, Colorado in March 1981 and was on display until 2016, when it was moved to the D&SNG Roundhouse at Durango, Colorado to operate with 491 at the Colorado Railroad Museum. Some time after the offer was declined, restoration to operating condition at the roundhouse began when the D&SNG decided that they would operate the engine instead. The locomotive is expected to move under it's own steam by 2020. 1020 (now K-37 #494) and 1004 (now K-37 #495) were given to the Cumbres and Toltec Scenic Railroad in 1970 and have been on display at Antonito, Colorado ever since. 1023 (now K-37 #496) was claimed to have been stored intact in a barn Salida, Colorado in 2011, though this was later found out to be an April Fools hoax. 1003 (now K-37 #497) was given to the Durango and Silverton Narrow Gauge Railroad on March 1981 and operated from 1984 until October 1991, when it was traded for 482 to the Cumbres and Toltec Scenic Railroad and operated their until late 2003. It has been stored at Chama ever since. 1009 (now K-37 #498) has been stored at Durango, Colordo for usage as spare parts for the operating engines of the Durango and Silverton Narrow Gauge Railroad since 1981. 1125 (now K-37 #499) was stored at Durango, Colorado from 1981 until 1999, when it was traded for 486 at Royal Gorge Park and has remained on display there ever since. drgw-1015-unknown-_unknown_-000.jpg|Dan's basis 8621bcaf5940b2eff1d6081fccaef016.jpg|A narrow gauge K-37 Livery Dan formerly remained in his D&RGW livery during his years on the San Juan West. That was until an incident in the 1980s, when a vandal began spray painting on the engine's tenders. However, Dan, Sidney, Kent and Wes were able to turn her in and, after a suggestion from Wes, all four were repainted. Dan's Rio Grande logo was repainted to blue and white. Trainz Model Brian uses a model of the D&RGW C-41 by Prowler901. As of the release of Paint It Back, Brian uses his private reskin of the model which includes a colored D&RGW logo on the tender. Appearances Episodes * Power When Needed Most * Full Blown Chime (cameo) * A Special Return * Rising Sunset * Saddled With Limits * Fruitless Search (cameo) * Moonrailer * Mike Ado About Nothing (cameo) * Paint It Back * Fool's Golden Spike (cameo) Specials * The San Juan Trainz Holiday Special * Knokov and Loqwalitee (mentioned in part 1, cameo in part 2) Trivia * Because he's appeared in all episodes and specials (except the Halloween Special), it's likely that he is the main protagonist. This is also because he makes the speeches in the announcements and promotional pictures. ** Despite this however, their so far has been no episode featuring Dan as the main character. * The engine carrying his number was scrapped in 1947. * He shares the same model as Mark from The Tidewater Chronicles. * Dan has gained some changes in the series: ** Paint It Back *** He gained a colored Denver and Rio Grande Western logo Quotes "What else? UPGRADES! Dan, San Juan Trainz is Back! "I know. I know. I'm sorry... wait a minute. Steam Engines Can't Play Wii! Dan, The San Juan Trainz Christmas Special. "Hey Craig. I thought there was a limit in the number of baths you could take in a day." Dan, Moonrailer. "Oh. Those radios actually work" Dan, Paint It Back. Category:2-8-0 Category:San Juan Trainz characters Category:Male characters Category:San Juan West Category:Denver and Rio Grande Western Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines